The invention relates to an extruding device with an extruding helix for urging a flowable mass towards an outlet, a diaphragm through which the flowable mass flows being provided alongside the helix, and there being provided a degassing section downstream of the diaphragm.
In a first section of the extruding helix (as seen in its direction of travel) a mass is rendered plastic, i.e. flowable, by heating. During this passage into the plastic state gases are formed (water vapor and other gases) which are then evacuated from the device into a degassing section. A diaphragm is provided upstram of the degassing section, so that the latter is situated in a zone with no pressure.